


Autobot-Human G24 Summit 1987 Security Proposal Submitted by Autobot Commander Jazz of Polyhex

by rileyriley



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Competence Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Solenoid, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, a security proposal can actually be something so romantic, implied valveplug, jazz doing his job for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rileyriley/pseuds/rileyriley
Summary: The knock on Prowl’s door was not unexpected, but the cadence of it - fast and driving, like a drumline - made him pause and put down his stylus first, before calling to let the waiting mech in. The sight before him was even more unusual: Jazz, politely waiting in the doorway, holding a seemingly organized stack of datapads.“Do I need to call the Prime for an emergency?” Prowl sighed.“Nah,” Jazz said with a grin, "I've got apresentation."---Secret Solenoid fill for kurasachan!
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl (Transformers)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: Secret Solenoid '20-'21





	Autobot-Human G24 Summit 1987 Security Proposal Submitted by Autobot Commander Jazz of Polyhex

**Author's Note:**

> secret solenoid fill for kurasachan!! this was fun to write, and it gave me a lot more appreciation for prowl (and jazz/prowl). I kind of went off course from your original prompt, but I hope you like it!!
> 
> also thanks to peruse for idea bouncing and help with editing <3

The knock on Prowl’s door was not unexpected, but the cadence of it - fast and driving, like a drumline - made him pause and put down his stylus first, before calling to let the waiting mech in. The sight before him was even more unusual: Jazz, politely waiting in the doorway, holding a seemingly organized stack of datapads.

Prowl leaned back in his chair as he regarded Jazz, who walked to the front of his desk and carefully placed the stack of datapads.

“Do I need to call the Prime for an emergency?” Prowl sighed.

“Nah,” Jazz said with a grin, his left servo stretched out to catch any stray datapad that might fall, “this is just between you ‘n me.” His visor flashed as he finally caught Prowl’s optic, looking expectantly like a mechling handing in their first essay in school.

“You, several data pads, and me,” Prowl echoed dryly and reached for the top one to start downloading the information. “Did Mirage write these for you?”

Jazz pouted and swatted Prowl’s servo away. “C’mon, Prowler, I can write my own security proposals! I have a whole _proposal presentation_ for you!”

“A presentation?” Prowl tapped his stylus on the table, his tacNet buzzing: Jazz _was_ actually trying to follow protocol. He knocked and waited to be called into his office, had _several_ datapads of plans and data, and claims of a presentation. It all pointed to Jazz actually having a _proper_ security proposal, which, judging by the way that Jazz was bouncing on the tips of his pedes, he had practiced and _refined_ , and was _excited_ to _recite_. Prowl placed down the stylus and and powered down the pad he was working on to set it aside. “Alright, then, I’m listening.”

Jazz danced forward with a grin that shined nearly as bright as his visor as he set up the holo projector - Jazz really _was_ prepared if he had graphs and diagrams to show him. Prowl adjusted himself in his chair to better see the holo display. From anyone else, this would be a standard briefing, but from Jazz this almost felt like a seduction.

The display flickered to life: _Autobot-Human G24 Summit 1987 Security Proposal Submitted by Autobot Commander Jazz of Polyhex_ between the two.

“I thought I gave this to Red Alert?” Prowl idly stated. He did not authorize any change in security detail.

Jazz’s grin bloomed into a rather handsome smirk with a small chuckle. Beneath the title appeared the words _With supplemental data and proposals by Security Command Red Alert of Iacon and First Lieutenant Mirage of Iacon Towers._ “Red appreciated me takin’ over the proposal so he could focus on the Ark’s security. Never can be too safe from ‘Cons!”

Prowl nodded sharply. It was already done, he reminded himself, nothing can change now. He made a note in the back of his processor for Red Alert as well as a providential meeting date.

“So!” Jazz gestured at Prowl, “I know you’ve been worrying about this meeting since Prime ‘n the humans announced it.” Jazz’s words spun easily, his accent changing into an affect of Ironhide. “All, ‘how do we keep out the ‘Cons,’ and ‘keeping the humans safe!’ Well! I got that all sorted for you!”

The holo changed to a basic Autobot-Human meeting setup with an area for the attending Autobots to meet eye to eye with the humans, with appropriate scaffolding and tents for the dignitaries. A human military was stationed outside the compound, working in coordination with the rest of the Autobots to keep the perimeter safe from Decepticons and any other group that might try to interrupt the talks.

“Alright, Prowl, with our standard security setup, what are our averages for Decepticon attack?”

These were well-worn numbers, easily accessed without having to run another diagnostic of the setup that Jazz was showing.

“With advanced announcement of the meeting,” Prowl began, “93% chance of an attack, 36% chance of human casualties from the encounter, with the assumption that the Deepticon’s risk assessments have not changed within the last 4 groons.”

Both he and Red Alert had discouraged the human coalition from making a public announcement of the meeting, but _human politicking_ apparently took precedence. Unfortunately, Prime had allowed it. It was illogical, but it seemed to be in line with what Prowl had seen of humans. Did the they think the Autobots were some disposable tool who could shield every delicate human from Decepticon barrage? If this announcement was created to avoid an inter-planetary conflict, they were doing a poor job.

“Uh-huh,” Jazz agreed, field buzzing with excitement. “Well I’m gonna get those numbers down to the _single digits_ so watch!”

The holo shifted, the wireframe growing more tents and coverings to increase the total square footage by 13%, shifting the layout and merging two security offices into one larger one. A Hound shaped figure walked out of the main Autobot entrance and turned to wave fifteen degrees left of Prowl. Jazz chuckled and quickly rotated the figure to properly face Prowl.

“So with the added--”

“My security proposal!” Jazz chided, waving his finger at Prowl. “Shh! I’m getting there!”

Prowl let out a low vent and sat back with his arms crossed, nodding to let Jazz continue. Jazz poorly hid a snicker but continued.

“First thing’s first: we need a new layout. The humans have their own entry security, they’re best at recognizing their own. The last four meetings we’ve had ‘em at ran smooth as silk." Prowl knew better than to bother asking Jazz what silk was and if the texture was actually as described. “The human’s area still follows the guidelines the UN sent us, so they shouldn't be mad that we’re shuffling some things around.”

The diagram zoomed in on the human’s main entrance and gathering area. The modifications placed the Autobot’s primary security detail nearby into a singular large, well-defended area. As the hologram finished loading and stabilized, measurements and labels appeared and Prowl’s tacNet started to copy the data into its own internal files to run numbers. The harm assessment already started to tick down, but stress among attendants--

“I know what you’re thinking,” Jazz interrupted, “having separate areas helps with people decompressing, let us vent about weird human slag without anyone burning a circuit, but having a combined area will help us be friends, get along more, y’know, ease tensions. Build friendships.”

The holo started rotating around with all the layout specifications displayed. Prowl was barely listening to Jazz as his tacNet was awash in data crunching, lighting up with new data to play with. A small Smokescreen was sipping some energon on a mech-sized seat next to a standing human figure. The figure looked suspiciously like Prowl’s holoform.

“Plus, I mean, meetings are where things are _finalized -_ the wheeling-n-dealing actual important negotiations get done when everyone’s relaxed, y’know? The meeting’s scheduled for a week but I think we could shave a day off if they don't have to _posture_ all the time 'cause of public meeting minutes.”

The holo changed to display the roofing changes. “It’s a temporary structure so we can’t do too much here, we got the standard sniper nest over there, but check this out--” the hologram zoomed out to a topography of the area, showing a nearby overlook with a label “Bluestreak :)” tagged on a natural clearing, and the sniper nest at the compound blinked on with the label “Cliffjumper”. “We can have Blue out here keeping an eye on things around the building, and Cliffy up close in case something actually gets through.”

Prowl nodded absently as he analyzed the area, but a resulting _error_ nearly made him stop his vents. He stood to get a better look at the landscape and labelled areas -- “You moved the meeting.”

Jazz grinned as he shot finger guns at Prowl’s hunched figure. “Got it in one. It’s technically the same township according to the maps of the area, but five kliks west. It’s a technicality, but with your security numbers I don’t think they’ll complain.”

Nodding absently, Prowl sat back down and let the tacNet run numbers. Even with all the unknown variables due to how far out he was calculating projections for, the probabilities of an attack dropped nonetheless.

“So, what’re we at now, Prowler?”

“Reorganized meeting layout: human casualties 24% if attacked, 87% chance of attack reaching the meeting.”

Jazz nodded and the holo changed again, this time adding flying dots labelled with each of the aerialbots’ name in concentric and opposite routes. Above and even further was a small _Skyfire_ looping around nearly the entire state. A small green dot started blinking near the ceiling, and when the label came into focus, _Cosmos,_ hovered on standby, ready to radio any unusual movements.

“Wheeljack’s working on a thing-” of course he was; Prowl usually just ignored his experiments until they proved they wouldn’t explode on first use, “-so we’re pretty sure that Cosmos can detect if Skywarp jumps from his spot in geosynchronous low Earth orbit above us. Should have a decent range. And even if it doesn’t, Earth jets don't tend to fly in trines like the Seekers do, so he’ll give us a 10-90 if something’s up.”

Prowl leaned back in his chair, looking over the hologram. Jazz’s field and visor were bright with excitement, and given the pile of datapads they still had to go through, this briefing would take at least another joor to discuss.

He unspooled his wrist jack and traced the edge of the topmost datapad. “I can think of a much faster way to make sure your proposal will be safe enough to institute, Jazz.”

Jazz’s grin struck straight to Prowl’s spark. “No cheating! I made a whole presentation for _you_.” Jazz’s servo covered Prowl’s to stop him from spinning the datapad around to directly download the raw data. Prowl’s digits buzzed at the arousal leaking off Jazz’s field. "But I could be persuaded to speed things up.” He murmured, leaning further across the desk. Jazz’s lean chassis was a pretty sight and Prowl leaned in closer to match; Jazz met him first with a soft peck on Prowl’s lips.

Prowl’s free hand came up to cup Jazz’s cheek, deepening the kiss. There was a clatter as Jazz tried to climb on to the desk, knocking over his pile of datapads and several of Prowl’s own.

“Persuasion successful?” Prowl asked, smiling against Jazz’s lips.

“Mission accomplished,” Jazz said, pulling away briefly, his visor dulled as he placed his own servo against Prowl’s. Their optics met and Jazz’s soft smile shifted to something more devious. Jazz turned his helm to briefly kiss Prowl’s palm before he reached out to push Prowl back into his chair. In a simple, practiced movement, Jazz planted his hand on the desk and vaulted over it to settle in Prowl’s lap.

Jazz gently grabbed Prowl’s wrist and spooled Prowl’s wrist jack back into its housing. “Can’t believe you were waving that around in the middle of a briefing,” Jazz laughed as he traced Prowl’s bumper with kisses, digits tracing Prowl’s transformation seams as he went to open his main download port and cord. “We’ll need a real hardline if you don’t want this to take all day.”

Plugging into Jazz was always chaotic. After the standard handshake, the chaos and noise of Jazz’s processor still took Prowl time to adjust. The flood of information and alien priority tags nearly overwhelmed his tacNet but the knowledge, the security that it was _Jazz_ always made it worth it. Prowl felt Jazz’s slender digit circling his port, waiting for affirmation and permission and Prowl once again felt endlessly fond. Prowl’s hand curled around Jazz’s to stop his fidgeting and led Jazz to plug in and connect; with a buzz of energy, Prowl felt Jazz’s familiar consciousness hover at the edge of his processor.

Instantly, he was aware of the tactile loop and his tacNet was more than happy to decipher it; Prowl’s arms resting on Jazz’s thighs, Jazz’s arms on his shoulders, idly wrapped around his neck, two sensornets with complementary information. His tacNet turned the buzz of warm energy into a hum and started up their vents in tandem. He felt Jazz’s mirth through their connection, digitized laughter rippling across Prowl’s processor. ::Excited already?::

::You should give mission briefings more often,:: Prowl replied, grabbing any passing information fragment and tossing everything not related to the security proposal.

The kaleidoscope of Jazz’s processor swirled as he changed focus, and suddenly he was looking down at the same holo projection, this time filled out in color and filled with attending mecha and small, colorful humans. ::So, you ready?::

Prowl circled the setup, Jazz happly tagging along behind him, his hand reached out for Prowl’s, and Prowl took it easily. The space between their processors lit up in response as his tacNet started running calculations, numbers adjusting with each new angle. ::Start the modeling.::

In parallel, Jazz sent the raw data and reasoning for each change in layout and placement of soldiers. Prowl could feel Jazz’s non-standard salute at the end of the upload. Everything was tagged and neatly organized; given the previous forms that he had submitted, it was likely Mirage’s doing.

A whisper crossed Prowl’s processor. ::Show me the security numbers, Prowl.::

Numbers appeared above the building display, counting down from 93% as each new bit of information updated the predictive models. The tacNet downloaded the information voraciously, and as it processed the percentages dropped.

87%: A figure of Mirage, half invisible, lurked around the Prime to protect him from any human or mech that would dare hurt their leader, while deftly avoiding any interception from organics or mechs. 73%: Hound’s figure set up and took down a projection that would cover the building. 66%: Trailbreaker purposefully sipping energon against a wall a few paces from Prime, his forcefield ready at a moment’s notice. 61%: Bluestreak in full camouflage on the ridge, constant stream of updates into Red Alert’s security booth.

The tacNet interpreted and extrapolated the data, and Jazz made himself a small presence in a corner of Prowl’s processor as he watched the light show. New connections were made, predicting Jazz’s justification before the tacNet parsed the text files with his reasoning for changes.

The numbers ticked down, but each new piece of information changed it less and less. Finally, Prowl turned from his processing reverie. Above them, 4% injury risk on a Decepticon attack glowed.

::I told you, I told you!:: Jazz reached himself out to dance around Prowl, sending pulses of affection across their lines. It lit up his processor deeper than any of his tacNet analyses.

Prowl onlined his optics, the feedback of seeing-beeing-seen, feeling-being-felt twisting his sensors. He centered himself on Jazz’s digits circling his ports, the subtle push and pull varying the data exchange rate and fuzzing out his tacNet.

::Celebration?:: Jazz asked over their connection, other hand slipping between Prowl’s armor plating to circle sensitive lines.

Prowl had a meeting later in his shift. Although - with the new plans for the upcoming meeting - Prowl felt Jazz’s echo again as he checked his calendar.

::Saved you three weeks of meetings is what I did.::

Prowl trailed his servos up and down Jazz’s thighs. ::If you promise to submit more proposals in the future, perhaps something can be arranged.::

“Cmon, Prowler,” Jazz said, kissing up his neck cabling and trying to press their heated chassis closer together, “you’ve got a free afternoon now. I took at _least_ two arguments with Prime outta your schedule.”

Prowl’s vents huffed out a laugh and engine hummed in agreement. Two handfuls of aft lifted Jazz up onto his desk, Jazz’s excitement twirled across their shared processor and shot straight down Prowl’s spine.

Prowl’s hand covered Jazz’s servo going to end their hardline. “No, leave it in,” he whispered and unspooled more cabling.

Jazz’s grin lit up, bright enough to rival Prowl’s own spark. He leaned back on the desk, legs dropping open. “Alright, then, Prowler, show me your best.”

Prowl kneeled before the desk and kissed a trail from Jazz’s knee to the apex of his thighs. ::I intend to.::


End file.
